stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Marmeren Huis
Ik neem aan dat er ook een aanlegplaats moet zijn, want anders is t onbereikbaar ;p Alexandru eq. 19 mei 2007 07:53 (UTC) :Marijn zaln een snelweg moeten aanleggen voor mijn Ferrari('s) en een landingsbaan voor mijn prive-jet en natuurlijk ook nog een haventje voor mijn jacht. :p 19 mei 2007 10:22 (UTC) ::LOL 19 mei 2007 10:38 (UTC) :::Ha, jouw ferrari en prive-jet zijn niks vergeleken met mijn Oltcit en Dacia 1300! Ha! Alexandru eq. 19 mei 2007 14:17 (UTC) ::::Tweedehands! :p 19 mei 2007 14:40 (UTC) :Hoe gaat het eiland heten, Insula Gubernationis ofzo? Alexandru eq. 19 mei 2007 14:34 (UTC) ::Insula Governationis. Klink beter: to govern = regeren. Het is niet correct maar wel mooi(er?) 19 mei 2007 14:40 (UTC) ::: Je hebt gelijk. Alexandru eq. 19 mei 2007 14:49 (UTC) Wat dacht je van Of de snelweg langs de haven-->luchthaven ipv ringweg (om het bos heen)? Alexandru eq. 19 mei 2007 14:49 (UTC) :kpak t ff groots aan ;) Alexandru eq. 19 mei 2007 14:50 (UTC) ::Mss beter geen snelweg en dat het alleen bereikbaar is via vliegtuig of schip (jacht). Voor de veiligheid van de president en de regeringsleden? 19 mei 2007 14:51 (UTC) :::Ik stel voor dat we het gwn op kleine vliegtuigjes en jachten houden, dat spreekte me veel meer aan dat al deze bataklan! 19 mei 2007 15:10 (UTC) ::::Idd. Het word anders te druk. Ik kan mijn Ferrari('s) ook overschepen ;p 19 mei 2007 15:12 (UTC) :::::Miss een tunnel? 20 mei 2007 16:08 (UTC) ::::::Mss, mss ook niet ;p 20 mei 2007 18:48 (UTC) Ey ruben, toch nog online gekomen Alexandru eq. 20 mei 2007 18:48 (UTC) :Ja, ik ben weg gesneekt :p 20 mei 2007 20:06 (UTC) Heel wat gemist in 1 weekend maar gelukkig ben ik er weer. * Snelwegen zoals op de kaart lijken me te veel van het goede * Kleine vliegtuigjes en jachten, dat in ieder geval * Tunnel lijkt me goed mogelijk, misschien niet voor auto's maar alleen een nieuwe metrolijn? **Bovendien krijgt de Wikiwijk of Vredeswijk dan ook meteen een metroverbinding Ik zal een binnenkort een kaart maken met mijn idee. 21 mei 2007 05:27 (UTC) :::Wat betreft de metrolijn: misschien is het beter om alleen een metrolijn te hebben die niet gebruikt wordt door openbaar vervoer maar alleen voor speciaal vervoer en goederen bv. Werk het vanmiddag verder uit. 21 mei 2007 06:13 (UTC) PLease PLease verwijder dat verhaal van het mareren huis verbrandiñg het is namenlijk nonsens ~~ :Pierlot . Campania! 15 jun 2008 14:24 (UTC) ::Tssssssssssssssss. --OWTB 15 jun 2008 14:25 (UTC) Mr. President Tijd om het nieuwe Marmeren Huis in gebruik te nemen? Afbeelding:Marmeren Huis Vernieuwd.jpg Afbeelding:Marmeren Huis Vernieuwd2.jpg Afbeelding:Marmeren Huis Vernieuwd3.jpg Afbeelding:Marmeren Huis Vernieuwd4.jpg Campania! 20 jun 2008 14:10 (UTC) : Op 1 voorwaarde, dat de koepel er terug komt. Nu klopt het niet. -- 20 jun 2008 14:24 (UTC) :: Hoezo :S 't is echt niet mooier met die koepel hoor :S Campania! 20 jun 2008 14:35 (UTC) :::Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! Tahrim Veltman 20 jun 2008 14:36 (UTC) ::::Ja, die koepel hoort er ook op vind ik. Trouwens, konden jullie geen betere foto van de Rijksdag vinden? Als ik me niet vergis staat er nog een heel mooie op Wikipedia, waar de kleuren veel mooier uitkomen. 20 jun 2008 14:43 (UTC) :::::Met al die Duitse vlaggetjes zeker? :P Campania! 20 jun 2008 14:49 (UTC) ::::::Ja, maar dan zonder dedie hé :P 20 jun 2008 14:52 (UTC) :::::::Gaat me urenlang duren met Paint, ik begin daar niet aan. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 14:54 (UTC) ::::::::Geen Duitse vlaggetjes, wat hebben wij nou met Duitsland? Tahrim Veltman 20 jun 2008 14:54 (UTC) :::::::::Moet ik 't doen? Ik heb Photoshop. 20 jun 2008 14:56 (UTC) ::::::::::Als je daar zin in hebt, ja graag. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 14:58 (UTC) :::::::::::Zin haha Kzal es zien wak kn doen. 20 jun 2008 15:23 (UTC) :::::::::::: :p [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 16:16 (UTC) Het probleem met die koepel was dus dat het teveel op de echte Reichstag leek. 24 jun 2008 17:38 (UTC) :Het probleem is dat die koepel lelijk is. Ben (talk) 24 jun 2008 17:43 (UTC) ::Hoezo? Is toch juist mooi :) Tahrim Veltman 24 jun 2008 17:44 (UTC) :::Smaken verschillen :-) Laten we de koepel er half af halen. Ieder zijn wil. Ben (talk) 24 jun 2008 17:45 (UTC) ::::Dat is pas lelijk, dan hoeft de koppel niet meer :) Tahrim Veltman 24 jun 2008 17:46 (UTC) :::::Oké, jij vindt dus ook dat die koepel eraf moet :-) Ben (talk) 24 jun 2008 17:47 (UTC) ::::::Nee, die moet erop juist, maar dan heel! Tahrim Veltman 24 jun 2008 17:48 (UTC) :::::::OWTB stelt voor de koepel erop te zetten en hem dan in brand te steken. Ben (talk) 24 jun 2008 17:57 (UTC) ::::::::Hij moet zijn eigen huis in brand steken! Tahrim Veltman 24 jun 2008 17:58 (UTC) Hier stond het Sjabloon:Brand onterecht :O nee, daar gaat jullie koepel! :P (trouwens dit is OWTB's huis, vicepresidentieel kabinet! ha :p) 24 jun 2008 17:59 (UTC) ::Je lievelings sjabloontje? Ben (talk) 24 jun 2008 18:00 (UTC) :::Mwah, paste bij het onderwerp brandstichting :D 24 jun 2008 18:02 (UTC) ::::Ach zo ja :-) Ben (talk) 24 jun 2008 18:04 (UTC) Voor alle duidelijkheid: de koepel blijft gewoon doorfikken hoor :p 24 jun 2008 18:06 (UTC) Hang zo de Pierlot niet uit! En OWTB en Al, ik ga jullie verbieden dat sjabloon nog te gebruiken é. Trouwens, we zullen we zien wat het wordt na de stemming. -- 24 jun 2008 18:07 (UTC) :OWTB vindt dat hij onterecht beschuldigd wordt. Ben (talk) 24 jun 2008 18:09 (UTC) ::Mag Geert Wilders namens mij stemmen xd? Tahrim Veltman 24 jun 2008 18:11 (UTC) :::"denkt aan een geschikte block voor Tagrim" (A) 24 jun 2008 18:12 (UTC) ::::Wilders heeft me laten weten voor te zijn. Het staat 2 (3?) - 3. Tahrim Veltman 24 jun 2008 18:13 (UTC) :::::OWTB heeft mij laten weten dat hij heel misschien dadelijk inlogt :-) Ben (talk) 24 jun 2008 18:14 (UTC) President Tijd om het nieuwe Huis te openen ;p 24 jun 2008 14:57 (UTC) :Dadadadadadaadaadadadadadadadadadadadaddaadadadadaadadadadadadadada *verzorgt de muziek wel* Tahrim Veltman 24 jun 2008 17:34 (UTC) Stemming Stelling: koepel moet eraf. Voor * 24 jun 2008 17:50 (UTC) * Ben (talk) 24 jun 2008 17:52 (UTC) * Geert 27 jun 2008 04:41 (UTC) *... Tegen * Tahrim Veltman 24 jun 2008 17:51 (UTC) * 24 jun 2008 17:51 (UTC) * 24 jun 2008 17:55 (UTC) * 26 jun 2008 17:25 (UTC) * ... Hahah, ik bedoelde niet alleen dit zinnetje maar het hele artikel + afbeeldingen :D 26 jun 2008 17:09 (UTC) :Nu weet ik het ook niet meer. De afbeeldingen die je liet zijn, vooral de zaal waar het werk wordt geleverd vind ik prachtig. Je doet maar. 26 jun 2008 17:26 (UTC) ::Zeg dat dan, mr heb het momenteel echt erg druk, doe jij het? -- 26 jun 2008 17:57 (UTC) :::Nope, ben ook bezig met school nu (en aangezien ik al genoeg dingen gedaan heb zoals de herschrijving van de grondwet vind ik dat jij nu ook es iets mag gaan doen :D) 26 jun 2008 17:59 (UTC) ::::Ik heb HMH niet in brand gestoken. Maar zal het morgen proberen te doen, maar ik beloof niets. -- 26 jun 2008 18:40 (UTC) :::::'t Was wel jouw idee :D 26 jun 2008 19:33 (UTC) ::::::Hadden we 't maar afgebroken... --OWTB 27 jun 2008 04:41 (UTC)